A Little Late
by Wateru
Summary: "Quero que todas vocês, inclusive a Robin, leiam isso juntas. É meu desabafo, diante do que me resta – uma voz de fundo e a fama de uma escrava."


**Nome:** A Little Late  
**Tradução:** Um Pouco Tarde  
**Espécie:** Songfic  
**Tipologia:** Carta  
**Temática:** Drama  
**Baseado em:** The Pussycat Dolls  
**Música:** Hush Hush (Hush Hush; Hush Hush)  
**Personagens: **Nicole Scherzinger (Nic, Queen Doll, Kea), Carmit Barchar, Ashley Roberts (Ash), Kimberly Wyatt (Kim), Melody Thornton (Mel), Robin Antin  
**Notas:**

~ Andei lendo em sites de música que uma das Pussycat Dolls foi demitida, e imaginei como seria um desabafo malcriado por parte dela, baseado na atual música de sucesso das "Dolls", que está bombando em todo canto por aí.

~ As frases e expressões em **negrito** são partes da letra da música, traduzida para o português.

~ Todos os acontecimentos narrados são verídicos, a ficção se dá nas palavras e nos sentimentos da personagem.

* * *

Cansei. Cansei de ser a dançarina de apoio da Nicole, de ser uma mera empregada da Interscope Records, de ser esquecida quando é conveniente para a "maioria". Eu tenho certeza que, se fosse a Queen Doll quem tivesse quebrado uma costela, ela não teria sido abandonada – como eu fui – no meio de uma turnê pelos Estados Unidos. Não que eu esteja pedindo ajuda, **eu tomo conta de mim mesma**. Aliás, a o grupo das Pussycat Dolls já foi por água abaixo faz tempo. Bem que a Ashley falou, mas a Robin teima em dizer que "tá tudo bem", que as meninas estavam "emocionalmente confusas", e que as PCD estão mais ativas do que nunca, já de olho em um novo trabalho. Mentira! A atual formação das Dolls vai ruir por completo mais dia ou menos dia, e eu torço para que não seja tarde demais.

Acho que o único fio que sustenta toda essa teia de falsidades é a Melody. Ela não tem do que reclamar, é outra vendida. Foi só a IR prometer alguns vocais principais, ela fica quietinha, no canto dela. A Interscope sabe trabalhar com divas do pop, não com pessoas.

Aliás, antes de terminar, queria dar uma sugestão pras remanescentes: já que todos estão dando tanta projeção para a Nic, o nome do grupo bem que podia mudar para "Nicole Scherzinger & Amigas", que tal? Bem mais honesto com o público e consigo mesmas, não acham? E, Kimberly, não espere que tudo vá acabar bem, porque você sabe que não vai. Fuja enquanto é tempo! Eu já esperei demais, e vi que não dá pra chegar a um acordo se todas as garotas não estiverem verdadeiramente interessadas. Enquanto a Ash se fizer de sonsa e a Mel ficar nessa acomodação, vai tudo continuar a mesma porcaria.  
Me arrependo de não ter tomado essa decisão mais cedo, talvez seja **um pouco tarde** para sair sem deixar sequelas.

Nicole, você estragou tudo. Éramos só nós quatro e a Carmit quando você apareceu. Durante a gravação do primeiro CD, eu cheguei a pensar como a empresa: que você havia sido uma ótima aquisição para o grupo, e que isso seria a cartada final para que nós deslanchássemos no mundo da música. Enfim, eu iria deixar de usar modelitos pin-up somente para provocar o desejo lascivo nos ricaços que visitavam nosso lounge. Sairíamos da quase-prostituição para o estrelato.

Já no segundo álbum, quebrou-se todo aquele encanto. Você, Nicole, virou a queridinha da Interscope, andava de transporte exclusivo enquanto as outras compartilhavam o ônibus da turnê; enquanto havia um só camarim para nós quatro, você tinha o seu próprio. Você chegava a controlar o tempo em que nós aparecíamos nos clipes! **Eu não sei por que você acha que precisa me controlar**, Nicole, não sei mesmo.

Talvez você esteja chorando, espraguejando ou se justificando para si mesma, mas nada disso adianta agora. **Está um pouco tarde para explicações, querida, fique calada. Não há mais nada para dizer**. Se a Kim não te falou nada, foi por omissão dela. Eu desisto de diálogos.

**Não existe outra maneira, eu fico com a palavra final.** Sorte da Carmit, que saiu a tempo de viver sua vida. Bons tempos eram aqueles, em que as garotas saíam por justificativas que não envolviam humilhações e injustiça.

Fique sabendo, Kea, que nenhuma de nós está satisfeita com o seu estrelismo. Todas já percebemos que nosso tratamento é digno de dançarinas anônimas, daquelas que só servem para imitar a estrela pop que está no centro, dançando a coreografia repetitiva da famosa Robin Antin. Outra falsa. Mas, quer saber? Mesmo assim, eu acho terrível pensar em me separar de vocês; vocês sabem que eu ainda as amo, acima de tudo. Mas eu não posso, **eu não quero fazer mais isso**, chega de tanta dor. Nossa relação estava ficando insustentável. E **eu nunca precisei de dor**.

Talvez, Nicole, você seja apenas uma vítima desse mercado frenético do século XXI (o que soa clichê, mas continua sendo uma verdade). Contudo, você ainda tem uma escolha nas mãos: continuar assim, famosa e absoluta, ou descer um pouco do salto e manter suas amigas ao seu lado – as que ainda te restam. Caso contrário, você será sempre uma convidada especial para cantar com as Pussycats em um show. E, quanto a mim, eu sei que logo, logo, irão achar outra ruivinha submissa para manter o fetiche doentio de um grupo de "gostosas para todos os gostos".

Não espero sua condolência, sua pena. Nunca esperei. Espero apenas que nem você (e nem ninguém) guarde ressentimentos de mim, do mesmo jeito que eu deixo todos os meus nessa carta. Saio limpa, sem nada. Absolutamente nada. A respiração ainda dói, **meus olhos doem, minhas mãos tremem,** mas tudo bem. **Eu vou sobreviver.**

**No início eu tive medo, eu fiquei paralisada. Continuo pensando que nunca mais vou ter você. Mas, então, eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal, e eu me fortaleci, e aprendi como me arranjar. Não existe outra maneira... Desculpe o modo pelo qual eu estou largando tudo o que eu quis, quando você chegou. Mas eu tenho minha vida toda para viver.**

**Sem mais palavras.**  
**Sem mais mentiras.**  
**Sem mais choro.**  
**Sem mais dor.**  
**Sem mais machucados.**  
**Sem mais tentativas.**

**Nosso amor... Acabou.**

* * *

**Oi, pra todo mundo!**

**Bem, essa é minha primeira fanfic aqui no site, portanto peço que sejam legais e postem reviews!**


End file.
